The Black Diamond
by Nalurah
Summary: She promised herself revenge but to do that she has to become two persons at once. She became the fair maiden Pan and a fearsome pirate called The Black Diamond. What happens when someone sees through the lies and her mask? AU TP
1. That's what friends do

_Heey guys, another new story, yes there never comes an end to it. Just so you know, my most annoying reviewer of The Lake (another TP) Moondalian is the editor of this story, so if you have any complains about the grammar, you can go to her. Ain't that right, Moony? Now without further gabbing I'll just let you read the first chapter._

**--: That's what friends do :--**

A diamond. A rough heart-shaped, black diamond. Surrounded by tiny roses made out silver. Connected to a equally silver necklace. It was laying in the palm of a nicely tanned hand, reflecting the face of its owner several times. A slightly tanned face with beautiful hazelnut brown eyes staring back at the reflection. Eyes which seemed like pools of mysteries and secrets, hidden for the world.

Soft red lips jumped out of her face, lips red like roses in spring. When it had just rained and the raindrops were dripping from the smoothly smelling leaves. Her soft raven black hair framed her face, letting its nice shape come forward. Yet all across the woman's face, you could see stubborness and determination. You could see that you shouldn't mess with her, eventhough her face seemed troubled.

The rosy lips released a sigh; a sigh filled with worriedness, yet also a cry for help. A cry nobody could hear, for the sun was only barely rising. The sunshine hit her face, announcing another burning hot day, which was very normal this time of the year in the Caribbean. Only a couple of clouds could be seen at the horizon, soon to fade away by the burning sun.

She let her hand softly caress the wooden frame of the ship she was on as it made a soft, shrieking sound. The wood felt rough underneath her soft fingers. She looked up, staring at the rising sun, creating a sight which every painter would dream of.

With the rise of the sun, the figurehead of the blond-haired mermaid almost seemed alive. The blond mermaid was how you could recodnize this ship, for it was also named, 'The Mermaid'. The Mermaid was a - in a very good state - three-master with enormous white sails. In these Spanish waters it was known as a fearsome pirateship, yet that was all based on stories.

The owner of the ship was almost a legend in these waters. No one knew her real name, she was one of the rare female pirates. Everybody called her, 'The Black Diamond', because of her raven black hair and the black diamond necklace which never left her neck. She was famous in these waters, and so was her crew. She was known as the most fearsome female pirate in these waters. A woman so heartless that she would kill children and laugh while doing so; a woman who had faced monsters without fear and escaped from the royal navy several times. Some even said, that the necklace reminded her that her heart was black, black as coal. Stories which haunted children's nightmare. Stories from which only the opposite was true.

The fresh, morning sea air was softly rocking her raven black hair. The smell of sea-biscuits and bacon soon reached her nose. The smell was slowly spreading through the entire three-master. She turned around to see some members of her crew step out of their cabin and strech in the morningsun. Her crewmembers were all looking like real pirates, with tattoos and shabby clothes. But for her, they were the bravest men she had ever seen and they weren't afraid to sail under the command of a girl. They were strong and all had a good heart, they knew what they were fighting for. None of them were forced to join the crew of this ship, they all joined by free will.

A sailor approched her. He was - just like the other - wearing a pair of shabby pants and a red shirt. His blond hair was tied up in a pony tail and he had a nicely tanned face. "G'morning captain!" he said with a smile.

She smiled, she was happy that she got respect even though she was only girl. "Good morning sailor, you're in a good mood this morning." she said smiling. "How was your night shift? I hope everything was peaceful?" she asked with the normal interest.

"It certainly was, captain. Although I noticed that you were up all night. Is something bothering you?" the blond-haired sailor asked worriedly.

"Jack, you know me too well. Which is logical because you've known me for years now." she said smiling, "Nothing much is bothering me. You don't have to worry about me." she said softly, "You should better go to the kitchen, I bet they'll ring the breakbest bell any minute now. And it smells delicious." she continued.

"I will captain, but if something is bothering you, don't forget that you still have your friends." Jack said friendly.

"I won't, now go get your breakfast." she said smiling. With a smile, Jack turned around and walked over to the kitchen. He waved one last time before he went to get his breakfast.

She snickered softly. Jack was a really good friend of hers, yet he didn't know her real name. Only one other person on this ship knew who she really was, and that person was just getting out of her cabin. A blue-haired girl was walking towards her. "Hey Bra." she said smilingly as she saw that her friend was still half asleep.

"Don't call me that, Pan. You know my name is Jill on this ship." Bra said warningly as she looked around swiftly. When she was sure that no one was around, she looked back at her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to calling you Bra." Pan apologized.

"Like I find it normal to call you captain or worse, The Black Diamond. I'm used to calling you Pan." Bra said annoyed.

Pan smiled innocently. "I said I was sorry." she pouted, "Please forgive me?" she asked while using her puppy-dog eyes.

"Argh! You're hopeless!" Bra said while throwing her hands in the air.

"Ah come on Bra, you know me. Now let's go get some breakfast." Pan said while she dragged Bra to the kitchen.

"Yeah you're always hungry and way to stubborn." Bra muttered.

After breakfast, Pan found herself wandering around in her cabin. She sat down in her chair behind her desk. Silently a yawn escaped her mouth. She hadn't slept all night, something troubled her mind.

She stared down at her desk with lustless eyes. On it lay a paper with her picture on it. Underneath the picture stood: '_Wanted, dead or alive. Reward: $10000'. _"They all see me as a monster." Pan whispered as she picked up the paper and examened it. She looked quite frightening on the picture. The painter had made her look like someone you didn't want to run into in an alley, "They don't see who I am." she said as she walked over to the full body length mirror.

She wasn't a pirate who would murder and pillige. She wasn't somebody who would harm the innocent. Those rumors started when there was a prize set on her head. She had had to use force to defend herself, to prevent her from being imprisoned. Her only goal was to bring down the tyrant, the tyrant who had oppressed the people of these islands for far to long now. She wanted to cut down his sources by stealing his goods and in the end, destroying his castle. But never had she attacked the normal people and she wasn't planning to.

She let her hand touch the cold glass of the mirror as she stared at her reflection. Immediatly her eyes darted to her face, which was partly hidden behind a black mask. A mask which did not only hide half of her face, but also half of her life.

_:Flashback:_

Pan looked up after minutes of silence. Her grandmother's story was horrible, even though she knew it was the truth. She stared at her grandmother, she was sobbing softly. It hurt her to see her grandmother cry; she felt so powerless. Her blood was boiling, she felt her anger rising, _'One day, you will pay for this, you will pay with your blood, for everything you've done.'_ she thought angrily. She was shaking with anger and hatred towards this tyrant overpowering her mind. "I'm going to stop this madness, grandma, even if it's the last thing I do." she hissed furiously.

Chichi looked at her granddaughter, slowly pushing some hair out of the other´s face. "Pan, look at me. It's way to dangerous, you could be killed. You know what he does to his enemies." she said as she looked her granddaughter in the eyes.

"I know grandma, but he underestimates women. He doesn't know their power. He would never expect an attack from someone he sees as one of his own kind, a girl from the upper-class." Pan said determindly.

"I know, dear. But there is much more needed to overpower him. You should have to use force." Chichi said, her sadness easily recodnized in her voice.

"Then I'll become a pirate. I'll cut down his sources." she said as she looked into her grandmother's eyes.

"You can't be both." Chichi responded, "You can't have two lives."

"Yes I can..." Pan whispered.

Chichi knew what her precious grandchild was talking about, but it was very dangerous. She wished that she could stop Pan, but she could see the determind look which reminded her of her first born son, and she knew she wouldn´t be able to stop her. "I have one advice for you, for I know I can't stop you. Wear a mask, create a new identity and hide your real life. Never let someone know, never let your secret be discovered, or no one will be able to rescue you." Chichi said softly while a tear appeared at the corner of her eye.  
Pan's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that her grandmother had just told her it was okay, that she could go. Happily, she hugged her grandmother, "I won't let you down, grandma." she whispered.

Chichi hugged her granddaughter back, "I know, my dear." she whispered softly as she pressed Pan against her own body, "Be safe."

_:End Flashback:_

Suddenly Bra entered the cabin. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Her hair was losely tight up in a bun. She smiled when she entered the room but her look soon changed into concerned when she saw her friend's face. Through the mirror she could she the confusion and sadness on her face although it was hidden by a mask. "What's wrong honey?" She asked concerned while she lay a hand on her shoulder.

Pan lay her head on Bra's hand. "I live two lives Bra. One as the fair young maiden known as Pan Son and one as the fearsome pirate known as the black diamond. Both are very different people and they're both not me. I don't know who I am, Bra." She said while a soft tear crossed her cheek.

Bra stared at her childhood best friend. She had never seen Pan so unsure of herself. She was always the strongest, the one who would help her with her problems. She was the only one who knew who she really was.

Pan was staring with teary eyes at the mirror, she could see her reflection. She could see a woman dressed up like a pirate, wearing a black mask to cover half of her face. She could see the reflection but what she couldn't see was herself. She saw someone else. "I feel fake, Bra. This is not me and neither is the fair maiden. I'm nobody." She whispered.

"You know Pan, some women would dream to have your live, to be free from these strict rules of the society. To have men respect them. Those men out there, navigating your ship, trust you. They respect you and I think that makes you far from a nobody. You're one of the strongest persons I've ever met." Bra said encouraging. She turned Pan around to look her in the eyes. "I know this is hard on you, living two lives. But you're doing this to help the ones you love, you're following your heart. And someone wise ones told me to never quit when you follow your heart. And I don't want you to quit Pan, I won't let you." Bra said determindly. "I will stand by you, like you would by me."

"And we will help each other through this." Pan finished Bra's sentence. "Because that's what friends do." Pan said as she hugged her friend.

"That's what friends do." Bra whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the second chapter is posted. I'm sorry I waited so long but I was a bit busy with school and sports. I hope to post chapter three soon but I'm also writing a book in dutch so don't count on it. I'm also very busy so have very little time to write but I'm trying to update this story as fast as I can.  
Have fun reading!

* * *

**_A meeting to remember_**

Pan sighed softly as she leaned on the side rails of her ship. She stared down at the waves, wondering what kind of mysterious world was down there.

Her shiny black hair was hanging in front of her face, covering her troubled look. She was wearing tight black pants with a white blouse, above that her black diamond necklace shone. In her hands she held a letter. One letter which caused a lot of trouble.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see her best friend walking towards. "Okay, now don't even try to deny it, something is bothering you and you're telling me what that is now." Bra said determinedly as she stopped in front of Pan.

Pan smiled, she knew that she couldn't keep this a secret from her best friend. She showed the letter. "Read it." she just said.

_Dear Miss Son,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that you've been chosen to marry prince Trunks, the future ruler of several islands. Here by you are summoned to the castle to go on a business trip with the prince to get to know him. I expect you in our castle in Port Royal within the month.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lord Vegeta_

"Lord Vegeta? Like he wrote the letter in person, he just made some slave write it for him." Bra said seemingly irritated.

"Bra please, you have to help me. First of all I don't want to be forced into marriage, and second of all what am I supposed to do with my ship when I have to go on that business trip with the prince!" Pan said panicked, "You have to help me, I'm desperate."Pan begged.

"Okay okay, I'll help you. Just stop the begging; it's so not you." Bra said quickly. Pan sighed in relief, hugging her best friend. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?" Bra asked softly.

Pan sighed again and sat down in the side rail. She looked her friend in the eyes, figuring out the right words to say, "It's not just the problems with the crew, I mean I can take care of that. It's with Trunks." Pan said softly while playing with her hair uncomfortably, "I've only seen him once, which was a year ago at a party which I had to attend. He was so arrogant at that party that I immediately hated him. When we danced at that party, he was acting like he was too good to talk to me." Pan said like it was a painful memory.

"But Trunks would never do that." Bra defended him. "At least not the Trunks that I know."

"Maybe he has changed. But from what I've seen, he's changed in a bad way." Pan said softly, trying not to hurt her friend, "You know Bra. Normally I'm never scared of what lies ahead of me, but this time that's different. I'm scared of this marriage; I'm scared to face Trunks." Pan confessed.

"Pan, take it from a friend. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. Are you really going to let some arrogant prince walk all over you?" Bra said comfortingly. Pan looked down a bit, 'Even though she's a legend, the most fearsome pirate of these waters, she is still only human.' Bra thought with pity.

"I won't let him walk all over me." Pan mumbled softly.

"Show me your guts Pan, you're not a coward now, or are you?" Bra said tauntingly.

"No! I'm definitely not a coward. I'll teach that arrogant prince some respect!" Pan said fiercely.

"That's the Pan I know again." Bra said with a smile.

"Ahoy captain, there's a ship on starboard side!" Somebody yelled down from the crow's nest.

"Well done sailor, can you identify the ship?" Pan yelled up to the man.

"It's one of lord Vegeta's merchant fleets and from the sight of it, it's packed with ware. It's going very slow, we can easily catch it." the sailor yelled down.

"Good job sailor, don't lose the ship out of your sight." Pan yelled to the sailor, "We're going to tease Vegeta a little bit more before we return to Port Royal." Pan said smirking.

Pan walked over to the top of the stairs and searched for something in her pocket. At last she found it; a small silver whistle. She blew hard on the whistle, making sure you could hear the sound throughout the entire ship. This sound was a sign for the crew to gather on the deck. A mere minute later the entire crew of the mermaid stood beneath the stairs, waiting for their captain to start talking, all of them were excited for they had seen the other ship on the horizon as well.

"Well lads, as you can all see we have some visitors, men who sail under the flag of Vegeta. Now I want to give them a warm welcome, but there's a sad part to this story; the men on the ship forgot to pay the prize to sail our waters." Pan said in an almost pouting voice as her crew snickered; they knew exactly what she was planning, "So I think we have to pay them a visit and steal their gold. Now I'm sure our lord wouldn't mind, for he has money enough and if he does mind… well than that's his problem, not mine." Pan said smirking.

"So what are you still waiting for, you know what you have to do, so get to your posts and let the hunt begin!" Pan yelled. Her crew answered her speech with cheers and ran of to their posts as fast as they could, "This is going to be fun." Pan said smirking at Bra who gave her a smirk in response.

Not long after Pan's speech, the cannon fire was roaring through the once silent morning sky. Pan and her crew were only toying with the other ship; they weren't aiming for the ship itself but were firing around it so the ship couldn't move. Although the merchant ship of Vegeta was fighting back with full force, their cannonballs were too small and didn't cause much damage, for the hull of the Mermaid was just too thick.

The merchant ship of Vegeta tried to manoeuvre so they wouldn't get hit by the merciless cannonballs of the Mermaid. Only the attempts seemed useless for the cannonballs were everywhere and not long after that, the merchant ship and The Mermaid lay side to side. "Drop the plank!" Pan yelled with a thundering voice, making sure everybody could hear her. Immediately they responded and the plank was dropped, creating a wooden bridge between the two ships. "Ok lads, show them who's boss." Pan said in an encouraging voice, making the men on her ship wild.

Pan's crew stormed the now helpless merchant ship with fire in their eyes, their swords glistering in the bright sunlight. Somehow Pan thought it was a beautiful sight, although it was full of violence.

Shortly after the men stormed the ship, the entire crew of the merchant ship was tied up together and gathered on the ground. They sat in a circle, staring helplessly at their attackers. Some of the men were cursing softly under their breath, feeling like they were dishonoured. "What is this madness!" a sudden voice yelled as everybody heard a wooden door slam against the wood of the wall, making the glass window break in pieces.

Everybody looked up to where the voice came from to see a lavender-haired man In front of the door with the now shattered window. He was quite muscular and wore fancy clothes, meaning he came from a rich family. His cerulean blue orbs immediately caught your attention when you were looking at his face, though his expression was far from friendly. "Could someone please tell me who has the nerve to attack a merchant's ship of the king." the man snarled.

After the man had spoken a small laugh was heard from someone within the group of Pan's sailors. The laugh sounded very childish, almost mocking and only frustrated the man. "Who's laughing? Show yourself, I command you to as prince Trunks, son of King Vegeta." the man, now known as Trunks yelled angrily.

Slowly the group of sailors moved apart, creating a small path. At the end path stood Pan, laughing even harder as she saw Trunks' red face. "I was the one who was laughing." she giggled as she slowly walked down the path towards the prince, "Why so angry? Does it hurt your ego when people are laughing at you? Because then you don't want to know what they say about you." Pan said tauntingly as she now stood in front of Trunks.

"How dare you woman! Talk like that to royalty!" Trunks yelled as he almost pulled his sword to attack the woman.

"Royalty? Where?" Pan joked as she seemingly interested looked around. "Nope, I don't see royalty." Pan said as she shook her head.

"Who are you woman, to talk like this to a prince? Who taught you to be this disrespectful?" Trunks asked with a lot of disgust in his voice; he really didn't appreciate the woman's attitude.

Pan slowly let her hand travel up to her neck, her fingers entangling themselves with the silver necklace revealing the black heart on the end of the necklace. Trunks immediately recognized it from pictures plus it was the most famous piece of jewellery in the Caribbean. "Most people call me The Black Diamond, captain of the Mermaid. So now you can brag against your royal friends that you were held up by the famous Black Diamond." Pan said smirking, noticing that the crew of the merchant ship and Trunks had turned paler at her words. Pan always turned this to her advantage and pulled her sword. The sword was decorated with diamonds and the vest was made of silver with golden lines, in the blade were the initials 'BD' engraved in elegant black letters.

Trunks immediately reacted for his belt and pulled out his own sword, holding it in front of him and waiting for Pan's attack, although he was a bit troubled that he had to fight a girl. 'According to the stories, the Black Diamond was one of the most cruel pirates of them all, with a heart as black as coal she would slaughter children easily. I hope I win this fight so I'll life to tell the tale.' Trunks thought, a little anxious for his life.

Pan smirked at the sudden reaction of Trunks and stepped forward, letting her sword softly glide against Trunks' sword, creating a sound that, even though it was soft, was ear piercing. "So our dear prince dares to take on my challenge?" Pan said while smirking evilly, "This should be fun."

Trunks clenched his teeth because of the rudeness of this woman. Even though she was the most feared pirate in these waters, she was still just a woman, at least that's what he thought. So like so many others, he made the mistake of underestimating her. He couldn't take it to watch that self-confident smile of hers never leaving her face, so he lunged at her. He attacked from the side so he could injure her arm, but Pan easily blocked it by crossing her sword with his. "Is that all you've got?" Pan said sleepily as she faked a yawn.

Trunks clenched his teeth even more so that you would almost wonder if he even had any teeth left. "How dare you, woman!" he yelled fiercely as he pulled back his sword and pointed it at her again.

"You say woman like it's a foul word, like it's bad to be a woman, but the only unworthy person here is you for you underestimate people." Pan snarled as she crossed her blade again with Trunks.

"It is bad to be a woman!" Trunks snarled as he pulled away his blade and pushed Pan against the wall. Pan was so surprised that she couldn't defend herself. Pan found herself in a confusing, odd position pinned against the wall plus she couldn't get out of this human cage.

"Now, we'll find out who the famous Black Diamond really is, or do you prefer telling the truth and be unmasked honourably?" Trunks snarled close to her face.

Pan softly smirked as her hand disappeared behind her back unnoticed, and clenched a small ball between two fingers. "Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies." Pan smirked, staring into the now confused eyes of her captor. In the background she could softly hear her crew snicker, they already knew she was up to something and didn't need any saving. Some of the other crew members just came out of the ship's hold, packed with stock they stole from the ship. "So, it was nice chatting with you but I have to be going now, for I see that my crew is done with their job." Pan smiled sweetly, half hiding her evil smirk.

"And how are you expecting to escape? Use magic?" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Well you couldn't really call it magic..." Pan said with a childish smile. She then raised the hand that until that moment she had kept hidden behind her back, a small grey ball clenched between her fingers. In the ball you could see something moving but Trunks had no time to find out what it was, for Pan dropped the ball.

As it hit the ground you could hear a small explosion, immediately creating a smoke screen. "What's happening?" Trunks said, although keeping his hold on Pan.

"Bye sweetheart, 'till we meet again!" Pan said swiftly as she kissed him on the mouth, though not at all a passionate kiss, more a tactic one as Trunks was now confused and released his hold.

Pan ran of towards her ship and crossed the wooden bridge. "Let's go men, we've got what we came for!" she yelled as she sailed away, leaving behind another victorious deed and a confused prince.


End file.
